La rose empoisonnée
by Kahishiki
Summary: La musique adoucit les mœurs. Jamais il n'aurait un jour pensé que cette phrase puisse être aussi réelle. Et pourtant. Ce fut cette mélodie qui lui permit de découvrir cet enfant.


**Titre** : La rose empoisonnée

 **Genre** : Angst/ Hurt Comfort/ Childhood / Psychology / Spiritual / Original Character

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : None

Characters : Aphrodite, Kostas

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, il s'agit là de l'œuvre originale de Masami Kurumada, et portée à l'écran par la Toei Tokyo Animation.

 **Rappel** : Aucuns!

 **Résumé** : _«_ _La musique adoucit les_ _mœurs._ _»_ Jamais il n'aurait un jour pensé que cette phrase puisse être aussi réelle. Et pourtant. Ce fut cette mélodie qui lui permit de découvrir cet enfant.

 **N** **ote de l'auteure** : Cet OS s'imbrique dans l'univers de « L'apprenti aux yeux rouges », ma série sur l'enfance de DeathMask, mais n'est pas une suite à celle-ci.

Il s'agit donc d'une pseudo histoire sur les origines d'Aphrodite, même si l'on ne peut pas réellement parler d'origine. J'y écris donc ici, ma vision du chevalier des Poissons, et bien que je sais que cela a déjà été fait par le passé, j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même cette vision. Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous donne rendez-vous en note de fin de page pour plus d'explications !

La trame narrative se passe quand les chevaliers sont encore des enfants, l'histoire principale du manga se déroulant en 1986, je prends donc la liberté de faire un saut dans le passé, et de poser ma trame en 1970, Aphrodite aurait dont environs six ans (puisqu'il serait né en 1964 si l'on fait le calcul).

Les autres Ors (ceux que l'on connaît) ne sont pas mentionnés, l'histoire étant principalement centrée sur Aphrodite !

Reshef, Kostas et Damian sont des personnages de mon invention.

Crédits à _**Alaiya**_ , et à son idée de l'île du Sanctuaire, qui viens de son œuvre de fiction _«_ _Une Deuxième Chance_ _»_ , qu'elle a aimablement accepté de me laisser utiliser. Encore une fois, merci à toi !

ENJOY !

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope, janvier 1970.

Kostas attendait devant le palais que les gardes l'autorisent à y entrer. Prenant son mal en patience, il se mordait le bout du pouce, essayant de deviner la raison de cette convocation si matinale. D'accord, lui n'était qu'à quelques marches du grand palais, alors que certains de ses collègues… Il eut une pensée pour son camarade du Taureau, qui lui, devait se lever bien plus tôt pour espérer être à l'heure.  
Il sursauta en reprenant conscience brutalement de son environnement, lorsqu'un garde lui tapota doucement l'avant-bras pour l'informer de la disponibilité du Pope. Souriant doucement, il le remercia d'un signe de tête, et s'avança dans le grand couloir entouré de colonnes si immenses que l'impression de n'être qu'un insecte le fit déglutir. Ses yeux se levèrent sur le plafond, décoré de la plus fine et la plus riche des peintures qu'il lui a été donné de voir. Les peintures, rappelant les personnages de la mythologie grecque, qui s'étendaient sur toute la largeur du plafond, étaient si magnifiques que même Michelangelo n'aurait pas renié l'origine de celles-ci(1). Quoique… Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Shion si le peintre italien n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

Il vit de loin la grande salle ouverte, éclairée par les grands vitraux, installés là, s'il se souvient bien, il y a quelque deux cents ans. La lumière du soleil laissait chatoyer de nombreuses couleurs sur le sol en marbre, donnant un aspect presque divin à la pièce. Il s'avança jusqu'à être au-devant du trône du Pope, et posa un genou à terre, retirant son casque pour le déposer à terre.

 _« Grand Pope, je réponds à votre convocation. »_

Shion salua Kostas d'un vague mouvement de main, et lui fit signe de se relever. Le chevalier salua d'un bref signe de tête Reshef, qui se tenait aux côtés du Grand Pope. Le chevalier des Poissons se redressa, son casque coincé entre sa hanche et sa main.

 _« Kostas, si je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'un cosmos s'est fait sentir. Un futur apprenti. Je t'ai fait faire un dossier regroupant toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin. »_

Reshef s'avança, puis lui tendit religieusement un dossier, scellé par le sceau du Pope. Informations confidentielles donc. Il remercia le jeune homme puis reporta son attention sur Shion.

 _« Avec votre autorisation, je partirais demain, je dois encore préparer des affaires et lire ces documents. »_ Shion fit un simple mouvement de la main.

 _« Hâte-toi Kostas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Sois-y au plus vite. »_ Cela ne rassura pas le chevalier, qui prit congé auprès du Grand Pope. Il sortit du palais avec milles pensé en tête. Un cosmos s'était éveillé… Et tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir se trouvait dans le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Et la fine épaisseur ne le rassura pas. Presque pas d'informations… Et ce mauvais pressentiment du Pope… Cela ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il se mit à courir jusqu'à son temple. À peine eut-il pris le temps de se poser, qu'il entra en trombe dans les appartements de son temple.

Posant avec rapidité le dossier sur sa table, il cassa le sceau, et ouvrit d'un geste nerveux le document. Et l'on entendit une exclamation émaner du temple des Poissons.

 _« En Suède ?! »_

Suède, Laponi Suédoise, Kiruna, rives du lac Luossajärvi,janvier 1970.

Une jeune femme, à peine âgée de la trentaine, au doux visage encadré de longs cheveux blonds, était occupée à appliquer un linge humide sur le front d'un enfant aux lèvres bleuies. La maigreur de celui-ci contrastait avec son ventre gonflé. Une infirmière venait chaque jour pour aider la femme dans la tenue de la santé de l'enfant.

Sa place aurait normalement dû être dans un hôpital, mais le stade avancé et constamment évolutif de la maladie ne permettait aucun soin concret. Aussi, la mère avait-elle préféré avoir son enfant chez elle, s'occuper de lui, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle ravala un sanglot.

Erna n'était pas une mauvaise mère, et avait rêvé toute sa vie de donner la vie. Mais il avait fallu qu' elle fasse les mauvais choix. Laisser cet homme qui n'était pas de sa tribu la courtiser, et le laisser la déflorer. Cet homme qui lui jurait son amour chaque jour avait fui lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour. Seule, avec un enfant qui n'était pas d'un père de sa tribu, l'avait abandonnée. Trop honteuse de devoir dévoiler sa faute à son père, elle avait préféré fuir.

Elle regrettait chaque jour ses décisions. Elle n'aurait jamais eu autant à souffrir si elle était restée avec les siens. Mais un regard sur son enfant suffisait à tout lui faire oublier. Son enfant. Sa chair. Sa vie.

Une larme vint s'échouer sur la joue pâle et translucide du petit corps allongé sur le lit.

Chaque matin, elle se levait, et priait. Elle demandait de l'aide, de n'importe qui, tant que quelqu'un venait aider son enfant. Elle le savait condamner, mais n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour faire cesser les souffrances de son unique enfant. Sa petite Ragnhild.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce moment. La naissance de sa fille. Elle était seule, dans ce grand hôpital, avec les médecins et la sage femme en face d'elle. Son sourire se crispa. Elle avait dû affronter ça toute seule. Elle, terrorisée, qui n'avais aucune idée de comment cela allait se passer, et les médecins qui lui demandait de se calmer. Mais elle avait si mal, et si peur…

Mais elle avait réussi. Elle avait donné naissance à une magnifique petite fille. Erna se rappelait du moment où l'on avait déposé le poupon sur son ventre. La regarder se mouvoir, ouvrir difficilement ses petits yeux, ses minuscules mains qui s'accrochaient aux draps blancs. Et puis, le moment de la première tétée. Les lèvres de sa petite fille se refermant sur son sein. Cette sensation unique, ce moment privilégié entre une mère et son enfant.

Elle se souvenait de tout. Et de cet instant. Celui qui fit s'effondrer sa vie. La maladie de sa fille.

Elle se souvenait, c'était un jour pluvieux, comme si le ciel lui-même pleurait avec elle, ce jour-là. Le médecin entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital, un dossier en main, elle, caressant les cheveux blonds de sa fille. Erna se souvenait avoir eu l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Son enfant était malade. Et ça ne se soignait pas. Maladie incurable. C'était ce qu'il y avait marqué dans le dossier que le médecin lui avait donné.

Au début, les médicaments semblaient aider à repousser la maladie… Mais ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse monstrueuse. Et sa fille était tombée dans le coma. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois. Deux mois qu'elle n'avait pu admirer le bleu des yeux de sa fille, le sourire doux et les fossettes sur ses joues rondes. Simplement entendre sa voix.

Depuis deux mois, c'était le silence qui avait remplacé les rires. Des bandages et des ecchymoses qui avaient remplacé les robes en dentelles. Son enfant souffrait, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sa main se posa sur une joue creusée, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'être. Elle finit par se lever, et sortit de la chambre. Elle était impuissante. Erna referma la porte sur la vision de sa fille, pâle et maigre sur son lit. S'appuyant sur celle-ci, elle se permit enfin de pleurer. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle se mit à prier pour que les souffrances de sa fille s'achèvent.

Suède, Laponi Suédoise, Kiruna, rives du lac Luossajärvi, février 1970.

Kostas pestait contre la température de ce pays froid. En bon grec, il n'avait connu que les vents chauds de la Grèce, et le voilà emmitouflé sous une épaisse couche de vêtement. Il reprit son dossier, et le relut le nom du propriétaire de ce cosmos.

 _Ragnhild Ernadóttir, Suède_. Et Shion qui lui avait fait part d'un mauvais pressentiment… Mais il ne savait même pas où se trouvait cette enfant lui ! Rageant, il enfouit le dossier dans son sac, et reprit sa marche. Le voyage s'était passé difficilement. Lui ne parlait pas suédois, et la monnaie n'était pas la même que la sienne. Des couronnes… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Depuis quand on payait en couronnes ? La drachme ne pouvait-elle pas être une monnaie mondiale ? Tout serait alors plus facile…

Soupira, il reprit sa marche. Même s'il pestait, il était tout de même inquiet. Trouverait-il un enfant semblable l'apprenti de Damian ? Un long frisson le prit soudainement. Oh non ! Par pitié ! Pas d'un deuxième ! Un seul était déjà trop !

Il s'arrêta, au bord du lac, et étendit son cosmos. S'il pouvait se dépêcher de le trouver, il ramènerait l'enfant au Sanctuaire rapidement. Tout son corps se tendit. C'était bien un cosmos qu'il ressentait ! Tournant la tête en tout sens, il en cherchait la provenance, mais c'était si difficile… Le cosmos était si faible… Il avait peu de temps. Augmentant son cosmos, il courut jusqu'à retrouver la trace de celui-ci. Ses pas le menèrent au-devant d'une petite maison. Avisant la lourde porte en bois, il poussa un long soupir. Quoiqu'il trouverait, il n'avait qu'une chance infime. C'était un cosmos si faible, qu'il en déduisit que le propriétaire était sur le chemin de la mort.

Avant même qu'il n'y pense, sa main toquait déjà contre la porte. L'attente d'une réponse lui parut infinie. Au moment où il allait frapper dessus une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme aux yeux fatigués et au teint blafard. Il y lut tant de souffrance que sa gorge se serra. Que devait-il dire ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais le visage de la femme sembla s'éclairer un instant.

 _« Je peux vous aider ? »_

Kostas cligna des yeux. Elle avait dit quoi la dame ? Il ne parlait pas suédois lui… Il baragouina une excuse en anglais approximatif. Un sourire orna le visage de son interlocutrice. _« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici… Êtes-vous perdu ? »_

Ah, là, il avait compris. Il hocha la tête en silence, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle l'invita à entrer, et referma la porte derrière lui.

 _« Venez vous asseoir près du feu, vous devez être glacé. L'hiver est rude par ici. »_

Il la remercia d'un petit hochement de tête, et la suivit dans la pièce adjacente à l'entrée. Un grand salon, digne d'un chalet, tout en bois, et en son centre, une… Sorte de cheminée, et le feu en son centre… Si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Mais il n'allait pas jouer sur les mots, déjà, il était assied sur l'un des tabourets autour de celle-ci. Il retira ses gants, et accueillit avec plaisir la chaleur bienfaitrice. La femme s'absenta un instant.

Kostas en profita pour regarder la pièce plus en détail. Des peintures ornaient les murs, quelques dessins d'enfants étaient accrochés près d'une photo. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle. Il y reconnut la femme qui l'avait accueilli, mais l'enfant dans ses bras lui était inconnu. La ressemblance entre les deux le fit sourire. L'enfant avait un sourire si doux.

 _« Tenez, cela vous réchauffera. »_ Sursautant comme une bête traquée, il se retourna pour voir la femme au centre de la pièce, avec un plateau contenant des tasses de thé. Il retourna près d'elle, et prit la tasse sans un mot, et en huma le parfum. C'était épicé… Et doux en même temps. Avec précaution, il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant, et coassa lorsque la chaleur irradia sur celles-ci. Mais le thé était bon. Très bon. Il souffla un peu dessus, et cela passa mieux. Il ferma les yeux en avalant une gorgée. C'était même délicieux.

 _« Merci madame. »_ Cette dernière eut un petit rire. _« Appelez-moi Erna. »_ Hochant la tête, il lui fit un petit sourire. Il reposa la tasse sur le plateau. _« Kostas. »_

Il vit la curiosité dans les yeux de la femme. Celle-ci prit le temps de boire son thé. Si elle était jeune, ses traits lui avaient conféré une apparence plus âgée. Il tourna le regard de nouveau vers la photo.

 _« Elle était si belle au moment de cette photo... »_ Kostas tourna la tête vers Erna. Celle-ci continua. _« Elle s'appelle Ragnhild, c'est ma fille. Elle avait cinq ans lorsque cette photo a été prise. »_ Sans même qu'elle le lui dise, il devina une douleur poignante dans la voix de cette femme.

 _« Elle vous ressemble beaucoup… »_ Même si la photo était en noir et blanc, il devinait aisément que l'enfant avait les mêmes yeux bleus que sa mère, ainsi que sa blondeur. Elle semblait si pleine de joie. Et la femme semblait si épanouie.

 _« Son père n'est sur la photo ? »_ Erna tourna vers lui un visage résigné. _« Elle n'a pas de père. »_ Kostas baissa les yeux. Il s'excusa, mais celle-ci balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main.

 _« Elle n'a pas de père, et c'est mieux ainsi. Je préfère un père absent, qu'à un père indifférent. »_ De ce point de vue là, il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. La curiosité le rongeait, mais il n'osait poser sa question.

 _« Elle est malade. »_ Tournant les yeux vers Erna, il la vit, la tasse entre ses mains, le visage baissé sur celle-ci. _« Les médecins ne peuvent rien faire. Ils disent que c'est incurable, que c'est dans son sang… Une leucémie… Et moi... »_ Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres sèches. _« Moi je prie pour qu'elle arrête de souffrir. Chaque jour… »_ Elle releva le visage vers lui. _« Suis-je une mauvaise mère, à prier pour que son enfant meure ? »_

Kostas lui retira la tasse des mains, et la posa sur le plateau, puis il reprit ces mêmes mains, que l'angoisse et la souffrance avaient fait vieillir avant l'heure. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

 _« Il faut beaucoup de courage pour élever son enfant, et encore plus, pour vouloir que ses souffrances s'arrêtent… Vous faites votre possible, je suis certain que les dieux sont avec vous. »_

Une larme coula sur la joue creusée d'Erna, qu'il essuya du pouce.

 _« C'est injuste ce qui arrive à ma fille. Et je ne peux rien y faire. Je la regarde souffrir. Combien de fois ai-je pensé à débrancher ses fils, et à la laisser partir… Mais je n'y arrive pas. »_ Il allait répondre, lorsqu'il ressentit ce même cosmos. Il releva la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _« Puis-je… La voir ? Je prierais pour elle. Et pour vous. »_ Erna le regarda, avant de hocher la tête, résignée. Elle se releva, et l'invita à la suivre. Elle lui désigna une porte. _« Je… Je n'entrerais pas. Ça me fait trop de mal de la voir ainsi._ » Il hocha la tête, et entra dans la chambre, seul.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour être certain que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une hallucination. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'avança jusqu'au lit où reposait un enfant. Il reconnut avec difficulté la même petite fille que sur la photo. Son cœur se serra. Il s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté du lit, et posa sa main sur celle, si petite et si blanche, de la petite fille.

Immédiatement, il sentit le cosmos faible de celle-ci. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il augmenta doucement son cosmos, et, s'aidant de celui-ci, parcourut celui de l'enfant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il se concentra, influant son cosmos à celui de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas une simple maladie. Ce n'était pas une leucémie.

Il poussa une exclamation, et se concentra. Arriverait-il à canaliser le cosmos de l'enfant ? Voir même à le bloquer, assez pour qu'elle reprenne des forces ? Mais s'il faisait ça… Elle mourrait… Le cosmos était à la fois en train de la tuer, et de la maintenir en vie.

Il influa encore plus de cosmos, assez pour englober celui de la petite fille. Satisfait, il lui lâcha la main. Avec ça, elle aurait assez de force pour se réveiller. Mais il allait devoir rester ici. Et comment l'expliquer à la mère…

Il se releva, et caressa le front de l'enfant. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce.

Erna était là, les bras croisés, la tristesse se lisant sur son visage. _« Merci pour elle... »_

Kostas avala sa salive. Puis se mit en face d'elle.

 _« Erna… Votre fille… Je peux la soigner... »_ Les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent en grand. Son visage se crispa tandis que des sanglots s'élevaient dans les airs. Elle secouait la tête. Peiné, il la prit dans ses bras. _« Je vous le jure… Je sais le mal qui la ronge… Et ce n'est pas une leucémie… Je peux la sauver. »_ Les sanglots de la mère continuaient. Elle releva la tête, et le regarda dans les yeux.

 _« Co… Comment ? Vous êtes un guérisseur ?»_ Kostas essuya les larmes de ses pouces. Il secoua doucement la tête.

 _« Non, mais je peux la sauver. Seulement… Je dois rester près d'elle. J'ai déjà réussi à repousser un peu le mal qui la ronge.»_

Erna se remit à pleurer. Dans son cœur, un espoir qu'elle croyait éteint se raviva.

Son enfant allait vivre.

Suède, Laponi Suédoise, Kiruna, rives du lac Luossajärvi, mars 1970.

Cela faisait un mois que Kostas avait plus ou moins élu domicile provisoirement dans la maison d'Erna. Il avait fait envoyer par courrier les raisons de son absence prolongée au Grand Pope. Il attendait toujours la réponse à sa lettre d'ailleurs.

La cohabitation avec elle avait été… Comique au début. La gêne et les repères à prendre, mais avec les efforts des deux, ils étaient parvenus à créer une sorte… D'équilibre, pour que la vie à deux… Soit plus facile. Déjà, il avait demandé à la jeune femme de lui apprendre le Suédois. Et cela avait été difficile. Il ne parlait pas la moitié d'une phrase dans ce langage si différent du sien, mais au moins, pouvait-il dire quelques phrases correctes. S'il voulait pouvoir converser avec l'enfant, il fallait qu'il parle au moins sa langue.

En parlant de l'enfant… Il faisait trois transferts de cosmos par jour. Il s'épuisait lui aussi, mais il avait foi en lui-même. En tant que chevalier des Poissons, il était le plus disposé à combattre un empoisonnement.

Un froid avait régné dans la maison, lorsqu'il avait surpris Erna allumer une bougie, faire un vœu, et souffler dessus. Il n'avait pas osé parler, se contentant de rester silencieux. Puis elle lui avait expliqué. C'était l'anniversaire de sa fille. Le calcul ne fut pas long dans sa tête. L'enfant avait donc six ans… Et était du signe du Poisson. Un sourire avait alors orné ses lèvres. Il était ensuite venu s'asseoir en face d'elle, avait rallumé la bougie, fait une prière, et souffler dessus à son tour.

Il n'avait pas manqué le regard reconnaissant d'Erna. Cette femme s'accrochait à l'espoir qu'il réussisse à guérir sa fille, et lui, se devait de mener sa mission à bien.

Et les séances avec la petite se passaient toujours avec lui, tout seul dans la pièce. Sa mère ne souhaitant pas le déranger. Pourtant, un jour, la curiosité d'Erna fut la plus forte.

Tandis que Kostas était en train de donner de son cosmos à l'enfant, la femme était entrée sans bruit dans la chambre, et avait poussé un cri de surprise. Quelle était donc cette espèce de fumée dorée tout autour de l'homme !

Kostas avait interrompu la séance précipitamment, mais Erna avait déjà tout vu. Elle s'avança vers lui, les mains jointes, la respiration hésitante, avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

 _« Comment… Comment faites-vous cela ? »_ Lui n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Et puis, comment était-il supposé expliquer ça lui…

Il prit une inspiration.

 _« Mamma ? »(2)_ Kostas haussa un sourcil. Ça, ça n'était pas sa voix. Erna sembla avoir eu la même pensée. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le lit où reposait l'enfant.

La petite fille était allongée, toujours aussi pâle. Mais ses yeux étaient ouverts.

Erna laissa un sanglot lui échapper, avant qu'elle ne se jette pratiquement sur le lit, en venant serrer sa fille contre elle. L'enfant semblait épuisé, ses yeux se fermant doucement, n'arrivant pas à rester ouverts.

Kostas fit un petit sourire, en essuyant une larme d'un rapide geste de la main. Une main prit la sienne. Il suivit des yeux le bras, pour tomber sur les yeux bleus et embués de larmes d'Erna.

 _« Vous aviez dit que vous pourriez la sauver… Et vous l'avez fait… Merci... »_ Il se gratta le sommet du crâne, un peu gêné. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Erna, posant sa main sur la sienne, et laissa son cosmos augmenter. La mère et l'enfant partagèrent ce moment dans un même soupir. Erna n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce sentiment de plénitude qui venait de l'étreindre.

Elle sentit avec bonheur, la main de sa fille se poser dans ses cheveux.

 _« H_ _järtegryn... »_ _(3)_ Elle embrassa le front de son enfant, lui caressant les joues, la regardant avec tendresse.

Sans un bruit, Kostas sortit de la pièce, laissant la mère et la fille se retrouver entre elles. Il alla dans le salon, et se posa devant la photo. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se fane. Cet enfant avait un cosmos… Et était du signe du Poisson. Il y avait une infime chance pour qu'elle soit son apprentie… Mais comment expliquer à une mère, qui venait tout juste de retrouver sa fille, qu'elle allait devoir se séparer d'elle à nouveau… Il se sentit cruel. Tout aurait été plus simple si l'enfant avait été orpheline…

Une larme fit son chemin sur sa joue, suivi d'une autre.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être un monstre.

Suède, Laponi Suédoise, Kiruna, rives du lac Luossajärvi, avril 1970.

Depuis le mois dernier, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Tout d'abord, Ragnhild avait repris suffisamment de force pour enfin parvenir à se redresser. Ses jambes étaient encore bien trop faibles pour la maintenir debout, mais avec de l'aide, elle pouvait se mouvoir dans sa chambre. Erna semblait rayonnée d'une lumière auparavant absente.

Et lui continuait ses séances de partages de cosmos pour aider le corps de l'enfant à se renforcer. C'était un travail difficile et de longue haleine, mais cela en valait la peine. Mais la question de comment emmener l'enfant au Sanctuaire restait en suspens. L'enfant gagnait en force chaque jour, et finirait bientôt à réussir par marcher par elle seule. Mais il lui fallait encore travailler longuement…

Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'il contemplait la photo pour la énième fois, Erna était venue le voir. Il était tard le soir, et le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée offrait une douce chaleur et une lumière tamisée qui rendait une atmosphère presque mystique. Les ombres bougeaient aux grès des flammes sur les murs.

Elle s'était approchée de lui, et avait regardé la photo à son tour.

 _« Elle est comme vous… Elle a… Cette sorte de fumée dorée... »_ Kostas tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils haussés. _« Quand elle était plus petite… Des objets se mettaient parfois à bouger… C'était infime… Un verre qui avance de quelques centimètres… Une ampoule qui éclate… Mais… avant qu'elle n'aille aussi mal… Il y avait… Toujours cette espèce de chose dorée autour d'elle. Je croyais que c'était un signe de Dieu… Et puis, elle est tombée malade... »_ Elle contempla la photo, où elle et sa fille souriaient, de ce même air heureux. Puis elle s'avança jusqu'à elle, et la décrocha.

Le cadre en main, elle se tourna vers Kostas.

 _« Mon cœur de femme me dit que je fais une erreur, en vous laissant entrer dans sa vie… Que vous devriez partir! Mais mon cœur de mère… Me dit qu'elle sera plus heureuse avec vous… »_ Elle lui tendit le cadre contenant la photo. _« S'il vous plaît… Ici… Elle n'aura rien, à part une mère seule, et cette souffrance qu'elle subit… Vous êtes le seul à avoir réussi à la sauver… »_ Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Il prit le cadre dans ses mains, contempla la photo, sans réellement comprendre. Ou plutôt, en ne voulant pas y croire.

 _« Promettez-moi… Qu'elle ne m'oubliera pas. »_

Kostas regarda cette femme, que la vie n'avait pas aidée. Esseulée, avec une enfant malade, sans mari pour l'aider et la soutenir, cette femme qui avait fui sa tribu, sa famille, tous ses repères. Cette femme qui avait lutté jour après jour pour tenter de sauver sa fille. Cette femme qui aujourd'hui, lui demandait de lui prendre son unique enfant. La seule chose qui la faisait se lever le matin. Son seul et unique repère. Il avait devant lui, une femme dont l'amour était si puissant envers son enfant, qu'elle préférait la voir loin d'elle, afin que sa fille soit heureuse, et s'épanouisse. Une mère qui aimait tellement sa fille, qu'elle allait se séparer d'elle. Peut-être pour toujours.

Il laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue, avant de refermer ses bras sur le corps frêle et mince de cette femme si forte et si aimante.

Il pleura avec elle, alors que les mains d'Erna s'accrochaient avec désespoir sur son pull. Les sanglots s'élevèrent dans le silence de cette nuit, avec comme pour seul témoin, les flammes crépitantes, et des ombres mouvantes contre les murs.

 _« Je vous en fais la promesse. Jamais elle ne vous oubliera. »_

Suède, Laponi Suédoise, Kiruna, rives du lac Luossajärvi, mai 1970.

Erna l'avait aidé à faire ses bagages, ainsi que ceux de sa fille. Cette tristesse au fond des yeux, cette résignation. Cette force. Lui qui était un chevalier d'Or, qui avait vécu des moments terribles, vu des choses épouvantables, se sentait faible face à cette femme qui avait tant donné pour son unique enfant. Et lui… Lui venait de lui enlever sa fille.

Erna aimait tellement sa fille qu'elle la laissait partir avec lui. Il aurait voulu renoncer, la lui laisser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il partait sans elle, la petite mourrait. Sa seule chance de survivre était de partir avec lui.

Il se tenait devant la porte en bois, les bagages près de lui. Il avait laissé la mère seule, avec son enfant, pour la dernière fois. Dans ses mains, il tenait le cadre photo. Le seul souvenir que la petite aurait de sa mère. Il se fit la promesse de ne jamais faire oublier à cette enfant qui était sa mère. Il se tourna en entendant des pas. Erna marchait lentement vers lui, ses yeux bleus rougis par les larmes, les traces de celles-ci encore visibles sur ses joues. Il rangea le cadre dans son sac.

La petite était dans ses bras, endormis. Elle le laissa prendre l'enfant ses bras. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire résigné, les lèvres crispées. Il déposa un baiser sur le front déjà ridé de la jeune femme, prit les bagages d'une main, tenant la petite de l'autre. Erna lui ouvrit la porte, se tenant contre elle, le cœur serrer. Il la regarda une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la maison. Immédiatement, le froid lui fouetta le visage. Il ne devait pas faire plus de dix degrés… Il se retourna vers la porte encore ouverte.

Erna lui fit un sourire si triste qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. Il inspira longuement, avant de se mettre en marche.

Son regard se perdit sur le lac, dont l'eau gelée servait aux oiseaux à se reposer dessus. Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon, se cachant à moitié derrière les montagnes. Remontant la petite qui glissait doucement, il reprit ses pas, vers la gare. Le trajet fut silencieux, et seul le souffle lent de l'enfant lui tenait compagnie. Il vit de loin la fumée de la locomotive s'élever dans la nuit naissante. Pressant le pas, il se présenta au guichet. Il devait rejoindre Stockholm au plus vite. Un jeune homme lui expliqua que le plus simple était de prendre le bus jusqu'à l'aéroport. De là, il n'aurait que quelques heures de vol. Il arriverait donc dans la matinée dans la capitale.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais entre un train de seize heures, et un avion d'à peine trois heures, il avait vite fait son choix. Il paya les tickets, et alla s'installer dans le bus.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ragnhild pour se réveiller. Elle bâilla un long moment, frottant ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeils, avant qu'ils ne s'ouvrent en grand. Elle jeta des regards curieux de partout, avant de relever ses yeux sur Kostas. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

Où était sa maman ? Pourquoi elle était avec lui ? Elle appela sa mère, mais n'eut pas de réponse. Inquiète, elle tenta de se relever, mais elle était déjà attachée. Ragnhild sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle renifla piteusement, et poussa un cri lorsque le paysage se mit à bouger. Elle tapa contre la vitre en pleurant, tentant de se détacher.

Kostas la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la rassurer, lui parlant dans un suédois hésitant. Ils allaient faire un voyage. Mais Ragnhild ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle voulait sa mère. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. D'une flexion de cosmos, il apaisa l'enfant, l'enveloppant dans un cocon doux et chaux. Ragnhild, ayant appris à connaître cette sensation, se laissa envahir par les caresses invisibles, qui la firent arrêter de pleurer. Elle était toujours triste, mais la sensation était si douce et apaisante qu'elle se laissa transporter par celle-ci.

Le trajet n'était pas long pour rejoindre l'aéroport, mais rester assied dans un bus inconfortable et à peine chauffer était un peu difficile à gérer pour un grec. L'enfant semblait contempler le paysage, un air mélancolique sur le visage. Il tourna son regard sur l'intérieur du bus. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait quasiment personne. Un couple de retraités, et quelques jeunes éparpillés sur les sièges. Soupirant doucement, il reporta son regard sur l'enfant. Puis une idée germa dans sa tête. Il fouilla un moment dans son sac, avant d'en retirer une petite pochette en carton. Dedans reposait un tout petit appareil, très fragile, mais dont l'utilité était presque indispensable pour lui. Il se détacha, et se releva, parcourant l'allée du bus, pour arriver jusqu'au chauffeur.

 _« Excusez-moi… Serait-il possible de jouer cette cassette ? »_ Il montra ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Le chauffeur haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en foutre royalement. D'un geste habile, il entra la cassette dans le lecteur, et appuya sur les touches de la radiocassette, jusqu'à ce que le morceau désirer commence à se jouer. Il monta le volume de la musique, à un niveau audible par tout le monde.

Tout à fait satisfait, il se releva, et retourna s'asseoir près de l'enfant. Ragnhild avait relevé le visage, semblant chercher d'où venait cette mélodie. Il s'attacha de nouveau, et lui fit un sourire.

 _« Tu aimes la musique ? »_ Un hochement de tête lui répondit. _« C'est une jolie chanson… Elle s'appelle « Rain and Tears »... Le groupe qui l'a écrite s'appelle « Aphrodite's Child »… C'est ma chanson préférée.»(4)_ La petite fille lui sourit timidement, avant de venir poser sa tête contre son bras, en écoutant la musique si douce.

Les notes, dont la tonalité rappelait le canon de Pachelbel, berçaient l'enfant. Kostas avait fermé les yeux, en souriant doucement. Il se surprit même à chantonner les paroles. Il sentit que l'on tirait sa manche, aussi baissa-t-il les yeux sur Ragnhild. La petite le regardait curieusement. Elle semblait hésitante. Il l'invita à parler, ce qu'elle fit non sans rougir adorablement.

 _« Elle parle de quoi la musique ? »_ Il lui caressa les cheveux. _« Ça parle de quelqu'un qui est triste… Et qui doit faire semblant d'aller bien… C'est une chanson triste, mais elle si belle qu'on n'y fait pas vraiment attention. »_ Le petit nez de l'enfant se retroussa.

 _« Mais pourquoi on écoute une musique triste ? Elle doit être joyeuse la musique non ? »_ Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement face à cette remarque. _« Tu sais… Parfois, lorsque l'on est triste, ou que l'on ne se sent pas bien… Et bien, on aime bien écouter une musique triste. C'est un peu une façon de s'aider à aller mieux. »_ La fillette cligna des yeux, avant de regarder le paysage, puis reporta son regard sur Kostas.

 _« Alors si je suis triste, et j'écoute cette musique, j'irais mieux ? »_ Il lui caressa la joue. L'innocence de l'enfant était si adorable. _« Et bien, peut-être. Je ne pourrais pas le dire. Il n'y a que toi pour le savoir. On sait que la va mieux, parce que notre cœur se ré qu'on se sent mieux dans la tête. »_ Elle sembla réfléchir à ses paroles, et lui fit un sourire rayonnant. _« Alors je vais mieux grâce à la musique. »_ Il lui sourit tendrement, et elle lui fit un câlin.

 _« Dit… On voyage où ? »_ Kostas haussa un sourcil, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien dit de plus à la petite. Il lui recoiffa ses mèches blondes. _« On voyage en Grèce, c'est très loin, et on va prendre l'avion. Mais c'est très joli la Grèce. Et je vais te dire un secret, mais tu ne dois le dire à personne d'autre, d'accord ? »_ La fillette hocha rapidement la tête. _« Et bien, en Grèce, on va aller dans un endroit un peu spécial. Il y a des gens comme toi et moi. C'est sur une île. Et il y a des temples. Et tu te feras des copains, j'en suis sur. »_

Elle réfléchit à la notion, avant de sourire. _« Des gens comme moi ? Ils peuvent aussi faire bouger les verres ? Maman elle ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que je le faisais. Et puis une fois, j'ai posé un verre devant elle, et je me suis concentré très très fort ! Et le verre, eh ben il a bougé ! C'était trop drôle ! »_ Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air fier de l'enfant.

 _« Et bien, ta maman a dû être très surprise. Mais oui, les autres savent aussi faire bouger des verres. Il y en a qui arrive même à faire bouger des chaises. »_ La bouche de la petite s'ouvrit en grand, tandis qu'elle le regardait. _« Toi tu sais le faire ? Tu me montreras dit ?! »_ Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas autant de force mental que certains de ses collègues, mais déplacer un meuble par la pensée, c'était à la porter d'un Argent ! Alors pour un Or !

La musique continuait de jouer, et il se rendit alors compte qu'une autre chanson avait commencé. Il sentit soudainement le bus s'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre, et aperçut l'aéroport. Il se détacha et en fit de même avec l'enfant. Il lui prit la main, récupéra les bagages. Il alla récupérer sa cassette auprès du conducteur, et descendit du bus. Il suivit la foule qui entrait dans l'aérogare, cherchant des yeux un guichet disponible. Il pressa le pas, et s'arrêta devant le guichet où une jeune femme semblait écrire quelque chose sur un document. Il se racla la gorge, montrant ainsi sa présence.

La demoiselle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil levé. Il lui demanda poliment deux billets pour la Grèce. La jeune femme haussa cette fois-ci ses deux sourcils. Elle finit cependant par chercher dans ses papiers, et commença à écrire, lui demandant si l'enfant avait moins de dix ans, et une fois l'information confirmée, reprit son travail. Elle tamponna les deux billets, et les tendit à Kostas. Il grimaça devant le prix du sien, mais fut néanmoins heureux que celui de la petite soit gratuit, puis paya. Il demanda des indications à la femme, qui lui expliqua comment se rendre à l'embarquement. Kostas la remercia chaleureusement, et s'en alla, à la recherche de la porte vers la salle pour son vol. Il en profita pour regarder les heures de trajet, et soupira de désespoir. Plus de seize heures d'avion… Enfin, le point positif, c'est que c'était un vol de nuit, et il pourrait dormir un peu. S'il ne se trompait pas, ils arriveraient vers environ huit heures du matin à Athènes. De là, il prendrait un bus pour Rodorio. Ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à se rendre à l'embarcation pour le voyage en barque.

Il arriva dans la salle d'attente, et constata avec satisfaction que ce vol n'allait pas contenir beaucoup de passagers. En même temps, un trajet pour la Grèce, ce n'était sûrement pas une destination courante par ici. Il posa les bagages sur un fauteuil, installa l'enfant sur un autre, et s'affala sur le sien. Il soupira de contentement, pouvant un peu se reposer.

 _« Dis monsieur… J'ai faim... »_ Mais la joie fut de courte durée. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la fillette, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il grommela un peu et se redressa. _« Tu ne bouges pas, je vais chercher quelque chose à manger. »_ Il s'éloigna, cherchant une cafétéria encore ouverte, mais la plupart étaient fermées. Il tourna en rond un petit moment dans l'aérogare, avant de trouver un petit stand. Il acheta des sandwichs, des boissons, et des petits biscuits secs, puis retourna dans la salle d'embarcation. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil de nouveau, et donna son sandwich à Ragnhild. Celle-ci couina de contentement, et mordit avec empressement dans le pain mou. Il lui ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau, et du la gronder plusieurs fois, lorsque celle-ci se mettait à manger trop vite. Une fois sûr qu'elle prenait son temps pour manger, il commença enfin à entamer son propre sandwich.

Le saumon n'était décidément pas son poisson favori. Mais il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Il tourna les yeux vers la petite, qui avait commencé à grignoter les biscuits secs.  
 _« Ne mange pas tout d'un coup. Gardes-en pour l'avion. »_ Elle hocha la tête, et se contenta d'en manger encore deux autres, puis elle reposa le sachet. Elle se mit ensuite à balancer ses pieds dans le vide. Et Kostas se rappela alors que les enfants étaient impatients. Il termina de manger, alla jeter les emballages vides, puis lorsqu'il revint, il allongea la fillette sur le fauteuil, posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, et la couvrit de sa veste.

 _« Maintenant, tu te reposes, et si tu pouvais t'endormir, ça serait encore mieux, mais je ne veux plus t'entendre, d'accord ? »_ Elle se mit à rire, mais hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux, venant sucer son pouce.

Il vint caresser les cheveux de la petite, en soupirant doucement. Plus de seize heures de vol… Ça allait être long… Il laissa sa tête dodeliner vers l'arrière, sentant la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez, avant que la voix d'une hôtesse, au travers des haut-parleurs, n'indique que les voyageurs pour le vol en Grèce soient priés de se rendre aux portes d'embarquements. Il pesta, en ramenant Ragnhild vers lui, la prenant dans ses bras, constatant au passage que la fillette était fort bien réveillée. Soupirant, il suivit la petite file de passagers, présenta ses billets, et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa rangée de sièges. Il vit avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient placés en rangée centrale, donc quatre sièges rien que pour eux. La petite pourrait s'allonger et dormir pendant le vol. Il l'installa sur le siège, rangea les bagages sous les sièges, et s'assied à son tour. Il coucha l'enfant, la recouvrit de sa veste, et posa sa main sur son dos. Dans seize heures, ils seraient en Grèce. Il rentrait chez lui.

Chez eux.

Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Poissons, juin 1970.

L'arrivée à Athènes avait été… Spéciale. Entre le décalage horaire, la chaleur qui n'était pas la même, et la barrière de la langue, Ragnhild avait inondé la veste de Kostas de larmes. Mais une glace et une poupée achetée plus tard, et il avait devant lui la plus heureuse des petites filles. Il lui avait alors montré les monuments de la ville, lui expliquant sa culture, et l'enfant s'était révélée d'une curiosité incroyable. Tandis qu'ils prenaient un bus pour Rodorio, il lui avait parlé de la mythologie, des dieux ancestraux de la Grèce, et des mythes qui en découlaient. La petite parut par ailleurs très surprise, lorsqu'elle chercha des yeux l'olivier qu'Athéna avait donné aux Athéniens. Et se mit à bouder lorsqu'elle ne le trouva pas.

Ragnhild adora immédiatement le petit village de Rodorio, et Kostas avait même dû la retenir, avant qu'elle se s'élance dans la mer. La petite était peut-être du signe des Poissons, mais des nageoires ne lui avaient pas encore poussé sur le corps ! La tenant donc contre lui, il s'était résolu à aller jusqu'à un petit port, dans un coin reculé du village, là où peu de personnes allaient. Seuls certains habitants y résidaient, c'était un petit peu le coin oublié du village. Deux barques étaient accostées sur le petit ponton, et un homme attendait dans l'une d'elles. Souriant, il alla à sa rencontre, lui serrant la main.

Une fois les bagages et la petite dans la barque, lui installer et le passeur en train de faire naviguer l'embarcation sur la mer calme, il se permit de soupirer. Ils passèrent au travers d'un brouillard, puis l'île fit son apparition. Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

 _« C'est chez toi ? »_ Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux. _« C'est ici que j'habite, oui. »_ Elle laissa échapper une exclamation impressionnée, avant de retourner à la contemplation de l'île.

Kostas admira la joie enfantine sur les traits de l'enfant, en souriant tendrement.

Il allait devoir lui apprendre à lire et à parler grec… Lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait…

Il en était sur, elle ferait un parfait chevalier d'Or.

Mais il avait le temps. La petite n'avait que six ans.

 _«_ _Je t'ai raconté le mythe de la naissance d'Aphrodite ? »_

* * *

(1) Vous aurez sans aucun doute compris le lien entre le plafond du palais du Grand Pope, et celui de la chapelle Sixtine !

(2) Je pense que le mot est assez transparent pour ne pas avoir à faire de traduction.;)

(3) « Ma chérie » en Suédois.

(4) _« Rain and tears »_ du groupe Aphrodite's Child, groupe de rock progressif grec de la fin des années 1960, formé par Vangélis Papathanassíou (plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Vangelis), Demis Roussos et Lucas Sideras, est une chanson sortie en 1968, et l'un de leurs plus gros succès en Europe.

Alors voilà, vous avez bien lu. J'ai fait d'Aphrodite une fille. Je vous rassure immédiatement, ici, pas de féminité pour une pseudo hétéromance afin de satisfaire des fantasmes douteux. Non. Il s'agit de mon Headcanon, et le personnage d'Aphro en tant que femme est une partie clef de celui-ci. Mais vous en saurez plus dans les chapitres à venir !

Un grand merci aux pipounettes du chat discord, qui m'ont bien aidée pour la scène du bus de la musique !


End file.
